This invention relates generally to temperature control i.e., heating and/or air conditioning units for motor vehicles and, more particularly, to an improved temperature control unit having an air distribution setting device, an air volume setting device and a regulating control unit, wherein optimum settings are calculated and displayed but not automatically implemented.
A known temperature control unit for a motor vehicle calculates the optimum settings for air distribution and air volume using automatic control electronics based on a defined inside temperature and considering various actual values, such as the outside temperature and the prevailing inside temperature. The settings are automatically adjusted via downstream actuators and drivers. This known type of system is complex.
Therefore a temperature control unit which entails less complexity, compared to the known fully automatic temperature control unit is needed. This temperature control unit should include important advantages of automatic control yet not preclude individual control of the air distribution and/or air volume.